


Glassy Sky

by Heaxxders



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaxxders/pseuds/Heaxxders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No pude decirle nada más, tan sólo me limité a seguirlo mientras daba una última mirada aquella ciudad que compartió conmigo los mejores momentos de mi vida. </p>
<p>「 TsukiKage 」</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glassy Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Nota1: ¡Me base en la letra de una canción! Pueden escucharla mientras leen. ' Glassy Sky - TOKYO GHOUL √A '
> 
> Nota2: Leer su opinión me haría muy feliz y así sabría en que debería mejorar. c:

[Glassy Sky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY5cTrYOxOU)

Escondido en lo más oscuro de la ciudad, observando como las parejas pasan mientras en su rostro llevan una enorme sonrisa. ¿Cuántos días han pasado ya? A pesar de saber dónde estás, no puedo acércame a ti así que tan sólo tengo que vivir con estos recuerdos de nosotros juntos.

Supongo que la vida debe continuar…

Ya no puedo arrepentirme de tomar esa decisión, ya que mientras esté con vida puedo recordarte o al menos verte a la distancia.

Quizás el " _destino_ " es uno de los misterios más grandes por habernos juntado una segunda vez, comenzar de cero sin que sepas quien soy aunque nunca olvidaré quien eres y los hermosos momentos que compartimos. Lo recuerdo, luego de que te enteraras quien era... nuestra relación siguió como si nada, hubieron veces que te ponías nervioso cuando te preguntaba a que sabía el pastel de fresas, ya que siempre quise probarlo pero sólo con olerlo me pareció repugnante o también las ocasiones que sólo nos quedábamos en silencio mientras escuchábamos música y leíamos.

Por un momento olvide todo lo malo, intentaba vivir como alguien común pero era obvio que tan sólo sería por un corto tiempo. He tenido muchas veces ese sueño, donde todo acabó y por segunda vez que te lastime para protegerte. Aún si soy un monstruo, en ese momento lloré al verte tendido mientras sangrabas. . .

Promesas vacías fue lo único que pude darte.

Tobio, jamás supe que había más allá de vivir dependiendo de las vidas de los demás. No es algo a lo que puedo renunciar, hacer como si nada hubiese pasado y hacer las paces contigo.

Aunque intente ser fuerte, el verte sonriendo con tus amigos hace que mi corazón se rompa en mil pedazos o bueno, lo que quedaba de el ¿Por qué no nací siendo un ser humano? ¿Eh? Yo sólo quiero estar a tu lado y que aquellas sonrisas sean a causa de mí. Tengo celos, ira y una gran envidia...

 

_ー Hey, Tsukki._

Una voz me despierta, lo más seguro es que sea Kuroo-san y al darme vuelta me doy cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto.

_ー ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, Kuroo-san?_

_ー Bokuto me llamó diciendo que Akaashi tiene algo de comida para nosotros…_

_ー¿Eh? Akaashi-san…acaso él.._

_ー No, no… Al parecer mientras regresaba de la universidad encontró el cuerpo de un joven que se suicidó y bueno, dijo que había también algo para nosotros._

_ー Entiendo…_

Me levante del lugar donde estaba para así dirigirme hasta dónde se encontraba el felino líder de nuestro pequeño grupo.

 

_ー Kuroo-san… ¿alguna vez te arrepentiste cuando pasó lo de Kenma? ¿Sabes algo de él? Tú aún tienes sentimientos..._

_ー Tsukki, nosotros no tenemos otra opción. Nosotros no podemos ser humanos y el estar a su lado implicaba que su vida corriera riesgo. ¡Oh! ¿Acaso mi adorable Tsukki está recordando a ese mocoso?_

_ー Claro que no, sólo…sólo tenía curiosidad._

_ー Kei, no le des más vueltas y olvídate de él._

 

No pude decirle nada más, tan sólo me limité a seguirlo mientras daba una última mirada aquella ciudad que compartió conmigo los mejores momentos de mi vida.

_**Por tú eras un humano y yo un ghoul.** _

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Ahora sí! Lo siento por hacerlo tan corto y bueno, hay una versión pero con el punto de vista de Kageyama aunque no sé si pueda subirlo ya que hay más 'conversaciones' y no me siento 'feliz' con el escrito. 
> 
> Las personas que les gusta Tokyo Ghoul y les pareció que el fic era popo, lo siento. Recién voy en el tercer tomo del manga y nunca he visto su anime. 
> 
> Y creo que poco a poco les llenaré de TsukiKage. MUAHAHAHA (?)


End file.
